Jack Morghan
Jackson Morghan (aka Black Jack Morghan) was the leader of a band of privateers known as The Midnight Raiders operating from the planet Kirkdon . Early Life Jack Morghan (only his mother called him Jackson) is the first of two sons born to Mary and Sean Morghan. At an early age, Jack had always loved adventuring stories, particularly those of pirates. Instead of seeing them for the criminals stories often portrayed them as, Jack always looked up to their kind as heroes. When Jack was five years old, Mary presented the family with another boy, Devon. Jack loved the boy from the first moment he saw him and was usually the one to take care of the things Devon needed. When Devon grew older, Jack always referred to him as his first mate and together, the boys raised all sorts of mischief. Career As time moved on, so did Jack. He had excelled in school and, by the age of 16, had graduated. The parting of the brothers was keenly felt by the entire family, but Jack had promised that he would always be around when his family, and more particularly, his brother needed him. A promise he would not be able to keep one fateful day, four years later. By then, Jack had joined, then taken command of a rag-tag group of mercenaries known as the Midnight Raiders. Once in command, Jack changed the scope of the Raiders and began targeting high-profit companies taking to cheating the public. He seemed to like to single out mining companies using slave labor for their gains. Jack fancied himself a modern day Robin Hood of sorts and though a lot of his plunder was split among the Raiders, a portion of it did go to true charities in the form of anonymous donations. Piracy had become his life and he loved every aspect of it. With success, however, came enemies. Near the beginning of his command, the Raiders came across some intel about a shipment of what was suppose to be Altaras diamonds being sent from the Gamma Quadrant. It turned out that Comstar had sent a bounty hunter by the name of Pyster Darrak to find out and retrieve the cause of an unstable sector. Darrak had found a stasis pod in the sector and, in that pod was a Genetically Enhanced Cybernetic Organism or G.E.C.O. The Raiders rescued the being they would later know as Melicore and, in the ensuing fight, Darrak lost most of his body and very nearly his life. Once he figured out what Comstar and, more particularlly Darrak had in store for Melicore, Jack made it his mission to annoy the man with what ever mission he could find. Eventually, Jack did learn of a real Altaras diamond run and the Raiders managed to get in and steal the diamonds a mere hours before Darrak , This would be the last straw for Darrak and, in that moment, Jack Morghan’s fate was sealed. The Murder of his parents by Darrak When Jack was twenty years old, two things happened within a week that would change his life. Darrak had done some extensive background checks on Jack Morghan and discovered his family still living in the home he and Devon had grown up in. It took moments for that home to be wiped from the face of the earth along with Mary and Sean. Moments before the devastation, Darrak sent Jack a live feed so he could watch the death of his family. At the time, both Darrak and Jack were under the mistaken impression that Jack’s entire family had died in the explosion. Luckily, Devon was out with friends that day or he would have perished with his family. It took Devon a week to be able to let Jack know he was still alive. In that time, Jack was in a black rage (hence his nickname). No one could console him at the loss of his family. He had taken to burning off the rage and grief by storming through the lower quarters of Kirkdon . Whether it was in search of a fight or his own death, even he didn’t know for sure. One particular bright and sunny day he found her… or, rather, she found him. Association with Katrylle Morghan Katrylle was only ten years old when she pickpocket the well dressed stranger. In her short life, he was the only one who had actually ever caught her. His fury nearly killed her before he actually realized it was a small street-urchin stealing his wallet. At the sight of her, however, a switch flipped and his rage just melted. Oh, he was still angry, yet the child before him did not back down. She stood her ground in the face of his ranting and, chin held high, she silently accepted the “punishment” he suddenly found himself condemning her to; a year working for the Raiders. That afternoon, he returned to the Raiders, child in tow, to find an urgent message from Devon. He was alive and on his way to Kirkdon. Soon after arriving in Kirkdon, Jack sent Devon to a boarding school off planet for his own protection. Devon Morghan had ceased to exist and, in his place, Linton Travers. There would be no connection to the two men and, only on very rare occasions, would the two ever see each other again. Katrylle survived her “punishment” and became a full member, then second in command of the Raiders. Her life with Jack flourished and they were happy… a happiness short lived. In an organized ambush several years later, the majority of the Raiders along with Jack Morghan were destroyed. Katrylle buried her lover and friend in a grave near the ranch they loved and left the planet Pelvar. Black Jack Morghan was dead… or was he? Category:NPCs Category:Midnight Raiders